


The Wall

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-26
Updated: 2001-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Just a snapshot - Not all dreams are just that.





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Wall

## The Wall

by LadyAna

Author's website: http://ladyana5.tripod.com

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance.

Author's Notes: May the gods bless TwoAxes email group.

Story Notes: So many spoilers, so beware!

* * *

"The Wall"  
by LadyAna 

They are always the most disturbing, the most upsetting. They slither from that dark place inside me that is plain as day while awake. But these days I can hide. I hide so well that most don't see the raw pain. However, after dark, I am defenseless. It starts with me as helpless as from birth. From the day I was born. Stripped of protection, naked and open, I am literally subjected to a myriad of intense humiliations, hideous torture, overwhelming fear and endless impotent rage. My protestations are pathetic, feeble against The Wall. All because of a man who was too cowardly to stand up to anyone outside his family. Pop was big. Huge, an incredible mass that encompassed my entire view of the world. I awake with a jerk to the here and now, to a warm body holding me, over twenty years from the source of my Hellish childhood encounters. I clamp down on the tears, who threaten to remind me I am nothing, I have accomplished little and I will never be anything. Despite all who I love, what I do and all I own. I wonder if I will ever be free of my subconscious' view that my father still has control. The tears win. Thank God, Fraser dosen't wake up.  
**END**

* * *

End The Wall by LadyAna:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
